1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driver apparatus, and an electro-optical device and an electronic equipment using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display driver apparatuses have been implemented in hand-held telephones, hand-held data terminals and gaming apparatuses to perform screen display control. However, because the required display gradient between and among such devices varies, depending on the purpose or application of use, different display driver apparatuses having different gradient displays are individually manufactured for a particular purpose and application. Less expensive display drivers are incorporated into lower priced devices. Others are employed to provide lower power consumption. Still others offer higher image quality.
Thus, in recent years, different types of display driver apparatuses with different specifications regarding the number of gradients and display capacity have been required in order to meet end users' requirements or to accommodate sales strategies of electronic equipment manufacturers. As a result, parts management has become complex, because different parts may have to be prepared for each of the display driver apparatuses with different specifications. There are additional complications as well. For example, when a circuit needs to be implemented to reduce power consumption of a display driver apparatus, the design and manufacturing processes have to be revised for individual display driver apparatuses of different gradients.